


Purple Knight

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hermione on the Knight Bus, Missing Scene, The Knight Bus (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Während Harry und die Weasleys mit einem Portschlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz gereist sind, muss Hermine auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zurückgreifen.





	Purple Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte auch mal ein SS/HG-Pairing schreiben – nur ein wenig anders.

**_~ Ritter in Violetter Rüstung ~_ **   
  


* * *

Es war relativ selten, dass sie nach Hogsmeade kamen. Die meisten Leute bevorzugten es, mit Flohpulver zu reisen, wenn sie nicht apparieren konnten. Und wenn es nicht ganz so eilig war, dann nahmen sie den Hogwarts-Express – oder besser, die Bahnlinie Hogsmeade-London. Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr nur ein paar Mal im Jahr nach London. Die meisten bevorzugten es eben, ihr Mittagessen dort zu behalten, wo es hingehörte.

KNALL, sie hielten an, und er sprang heraus. "Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Schnelltransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach die Zauberstabhand aus, steigen Sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin Sie wollen. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Ihr Schaffner!"

Dann sah er sich um. Er blinzelte. "Nanu, was'n das?" Er grinste. "'nen Yeti hatt'n wir noch nie."

Das Mädchen schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren. "Wie viel kostet es bis London?"

"Das sin' elf Sickel, aber für –", begann Stan, aber das Mädchen drückte ihm das Geld wortlos in die Hand. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Schrankkoffer um, aber Stan hielt sie zurück. "Das is' mein Job", verkündete er und hievte den schweren Koffer an Bord. "Nun, alle drin? Dann mal los, Ernie!"

KNALL.

Das Mädchen fiel vorwärts in einen der umstehenden Sessel. Stan grinste belustigt. Er war bereits so sehr an die sprunghafte Fahrweise des Fahrenden Ritter gewöhnt, dass er selbst bei den abruptesten Richtungswechseln noch das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Ein Fahrgast hatte ihn einmal sogar gefragt, ob er einen Zauberspruch dafür benutzte!

"Biste 'ne Hogwarts-Schülerin?", fragte er das Mädchen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte, nur um bei einem weiteren Schwenker des Busses wieder in den Sessel zu fallen, dieses Mal jedoch richtig herum. "Ich dacht' immer, die würd'n mit'm Hogwarts-Express fahr'n?"

Das Mädchen wischte sich ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Stan fand, dass sie hübsch sein könnte, wenn sie nicht gerade wie ein zotteliges Haarmonster ausschauen würde. Und natürlich war ihr Blick ein wenig hochnäsig. Ha! Die würde bestimmt noch ganz anders drein schauen – das taten am Ende alle. Stan hatte bereits genug Fahrgäste kommen und gehen sehen, um das zu wissen. Manche krochen sogar auf allen Vieren, wenn sie ankamen.

Selbst Lucius Malfoy war grün geworden. Aber natürlich konnte sich ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy genug beherrschen, um nicht wie ein Pingpongball durch den Bus zu springen. Trotzdem, das war ein Erlebnis gewesen, dass Stan wohl nie vergessen würde. Beim Gedanken daran wuchs sein Grinsen von der einen Ohrspitze zur anderen, und bei seinen abstehenden Ohren war es damit noch einmal breiter.

"Ich hab's ein wenig eilig", sagte das Mädchen nur.

"Eilig, eh?" Er grinste. "Ernie, haste das gehört? Sie hat's eilig!"

Das Mädchen sah misstrauisch von ihm zum Fahrer. Aber Stan winkte ihr nur, während er Ernie bedeutete, einen Zahn zuzulegen. Nun, eigentlich nicht, aber es war lustig mit anzusehen, wie das Mädchen eine Spur blasser wurde und sich in die Lehnen krallte.

KNALL.

Der Bus machte einen Sprung, und das Mädchen purzelte aus dem Sessel, der plötzlich nach hinten kippte. Stan schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und half ihr mit einem Ruck auf die Beine.

"'s't nich' so leicht, ne?" Er bugsierte sie in einen anderen Sessel. Dann stellte er den umgekippten wieder auf. "Was'n eigentlich dein Name?"

"Hermine", sagte das Mädchen abwesend, sich erneut die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischend. Es half ihrer Frisur so gar nicht, aber Stan durfte sich ja nicht über Fahrgäste lustig machen, deshalb sagte er nichts. Stattdessen grinste er wieder. "Wo sind wir?"

Stan zuckte die Schultern und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Irgendwo bei Newcastle." Er wandte sich wieder an Hermine. "Wird noch 'ne Weile dauern bis London – in 'ogwarts hab'n die Ferien angefang'n, nich'? Hab'n um diese Zeit mehr zu tun."

"Es gibt keinen Fahrplan oder etwas in der Richtung?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"'türlich nich' – wir bring'n dich, wohin du willst, un' das egal wo, solang's an Land is'. 'n Fahrplan brauch'n wir nich', geht nach der Reihe, alles."

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Stan kam sie ein wenig arrogant vor. Vielleicht dachte sie ja, sie sei was besseres. Hatte Lucius Malfoy auch gedacht. War er vielleicht auch, aber Stan war lieber Stan, als ein grüner Lucius Malfoy. Zum Glück kam er nicht wieder, aber Stan wusste auch nicht, warum er überhaupt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren war. Der konnte doch apparieren, oder? Nun, vielleicht war es ihm peinlich, dass er es nicht konnte, und reiste normal per Flohpulver? Stan kümmerte sich wenig darum, aber er fand es ungemein witzig, solche Leute im Bus anzutreffen.

KNALL.

Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch den Bus, aber dieses Mal hielt das Mädchen die Balance. Stan winkte ihr grinsend zu und ging, um nach Madam Marsh zu sehen. Er mochte die Frau, wenngleich sie es nicht immer schaffte, ihr Essen bei sich zu behalten. Sie war eine der wenigen Stammkunden, die sie hatten, und das verdiente bereits einen gewissen Respekt, vor allem da es nie besser zu werden schien.

"Wir sin' da, Madam Marsh", sagte er zu der älteren Dame. "Ich helf' Ihnen."

Er führte sie zum Ausstieg, und sie wirkte froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Sie war nicht die erste, die so fühlte, und würde auch nicht die letzte sein. Stan hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon oft genug gesehen – auch bei Personen, die sich so etwas selten anmerken ließen.

Das zauberte ein weiteres Grinsen auf Stans Gesicht, als er sich an einen Fahrgast erinnerte, der ihn am liebsten in die nächste Woche gehext hätte.

"Bist du immer so schadenfroh?", fragte Hermine, als er zurück nach vorne kam.

Stan schüttelte den Kopf. "Das is' keine Schadenfreude, 's is' ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit."

Hermine wirkte skeptisch. "Tatsächlich?"

"Hör ma'", begann Stan.

KNALL.

Hermine versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, während Stan ungerührt fortfuhr: "Ich weiß nich' in welchem Haus du bist, aber –"

"Gryffindor", unterbrach Hermine ihn. "Ich bin eine Gryffindor."

Stan nickte. "Siehste? Dann müss'ste mir zustimm'n, wenn ich sag', dass 's urkomisch is', den 'fessor Snape zu seh'n, wie er sich die Seele aus'm Leib kotzt."

Hermine blinzelte. "Professor Snape? Warum würde er mit dem Fahrenden Ritter reisen?" Sie zog die Stirn kraus. "Und warum habe ich ihn nicht gesehen?"

"Ne, ne, der is' nich' an Bord un' war's auch nich' seit Ewigkeiten." Stan grinste. "'s ein paar Jahre her, aber ich musst' wieder dran denken, als ich Madam Marsh geholf'n hab."

Es war einer seiner glorreichsten Momente gewesen, sogar noch besser als Lucius Malfoy ganz grün im Gesicht zu sehen. Professor Snape hatte ihm nie gesagt, warum er mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren war, aber Stan hatte ihn auch nicht gelöchert. Das war auch vor seinen ZAGs gewesen, als er nur ein einfacher Schüler war und in den Ferien ein bisschen gejobbt hatte. Professor Snape war wenig begeistert von ihm gewesen, noch weniger von seiner violetten Uniform – auf die er sehr stolz war – aber absolut gar nicht vom Fahrstil.

"Sei froh, dass er nich' hier is'", meinte Stan. "Hat mir gedroht, mich durchrasseln zu lass'n. Versteht keinen Spaß, der 'fessor Snape."

Nun, das stimmte nicht. Professor Snape verstand nur normalen Humor nicht. Und Humor, der sich daran erfreute, dass er sich ein wenig lächerlich machte. Stan war anfangs beeindruckt gewesen – Professor Snape hatte die Fahrt selbst ohne Probleme überstanden. Nur als er ausgestiegen war, hatte er gewankt wie ein Ruderboot in einem Orkan und dann hatte er sich übergeben. Stan hatte es urkomisch gefunden, nicht, weil er so etwas zum ersten Mal sah, sondern weil Professor Snape ihn während der Fahrt verspottet hatte.

Hätte ihn rausgeschmissen, wenn er gekonnt hätte, der Professor Snape. Hielt ihn für eine Katastrophe im Tränkelabor. Eine Schande für den Ruf der Schule. Fragte sich, wie er es überhaupt in die fünfte Klasse geschafft hatte. Hielt ihn für dumm. Natürlich hatte Professor Snape weitaus kompliziertere Wörter benutzt, aber Stan war kein Idiot, er wusste genau, was Professor Snape gesagt hatte.

Es hatte ihn nur geärgert, dass er damit recht hatte. Stan war kein guter Zauberer, und er hatte auch nur zwei ZAGs erreicht – Zauberkunst mit einem Annehmbar und Geschichte der Zauberei mit einem Erwartungen übertroffen – aber es war lange vor den Prüfungen gewesen und Stan hatte in den Ferien gearbeitet. Professor Snape hätte ihn einfach gar nicht ansprechen sollen.

Andererseits, Professor Snape _hatte_ erstaunt gewirkt, dass er arbeitete, noch bevor er seine ZAGs hatte. Kam nur selten vor, und wenn Stan richtig darüber nachdachte, dann hatte Professor Snape sich _darüber_ nicht lustig gemacht. Aber über alles andere.

"Kann er das denn?", fragte Hermine besorgt. "Ich meine, er hat doch gar keinen Einfluss darauf, oder?"

Stan blinzelte sie an. "Wieso'n nich'? 's' der Tränkelehrer, 'türlich kann der mich durch die ZAGs rassel'n lass'n, wenn er's unbedingt will. Braucht' er nich', weil ich's eh nich' gepackt hab, aber er hätt's könn'n."

Hermine wirkte verwirrt. "Aber das hieße ja, dass du noch in der Schule warst!"

"Ich hatt' 'nen Ferienjob", sagte Stan. "Is' selten, weißte, weil die meisten nich' vor ihren ZAGs an Arbeit denken, aber ich wusst', wusst' ich, dass ich nich' gut in der Schule bin. Also bin ich zum Ministerium un' hab' denen gesagt, hört ma' her, ich will 'nen Ferienjob, un' da muss ich zaubern." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Durft ich auch, 'türlich nur auf'er Arbeit. Dann hab ich den 'fessor getroff'n, un' nach den ZAGs hab' ich dann die Schule geschmiss'n un' ging richtig arbeit'n."

Hermine wirkte nicht besonders beeindruckt. Stattdessen hatte sie einen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Stan fragte sich, ob sie so eine Streberin war, die für die Schule lebte. Er hatte solche Leute immer gehasst, die sahen immer auf ihn herab. Dabei war er nicht dumm – er war nur kein Gelehrter. Hermine war bestimmt eine Gelehrte, oder würde es sein. War schon schlimm genug, wie sie immer die Nase leicht rümpfte, wenn er redete. Gefiel ihr wohl nicht, wenn jemand ein wenig umgangssprachlicher redete. Stan könnte, wenn er sich bemühte, sicherlich auch irgendwie hochgestochen reden, er hatte schließlich bei Professor Snape Unterricht gehabt.

KNALL.

Stan sah aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wo sie jetzt waren. Irgendwo in der Umgebung von Plymouth, wie es aussah. Nur noch ein paar Stationen, dann wären sie in London. Hermine war erneut fast aus dem Sessel gefallen.

"Ist das hier nicht ein wenig gefährlich?", fragte sie mit Missfallen.

Stan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne, wir hatt'n seit 'ner Woche keinen Unfall mehr."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Seit _einer Woche_?!"

"Wenn 'u's so sagst, dann könn's bald wieder Zeit sein." Stan grinste. "Aber's ungefährlicher als diese Muggeldinger, diese Neunerbahnen."

"Da gibt es Sicherheitsvorrichtungen!", fauchte Hermine. "Hier gibt es nicht einmal Anschnallgurte, und selbst die Sitze sind nicht befestigt!"

Stan zog die Brauen zusammen. "'türlich nich', wie würd'n wir sie abends gegen die Betten austausch'n könn'n?"

Hermine sandte ihm einen Blick, der einmal mehr bewies, dass sie ihn für einen Dummkopf hielt. Stan ärgerte sich darüber, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihn sich dumm fühlen ließ, dann ein sinnloser Streit. Immerhin hatte sie kein Wort gesagt, und er hatte genug Erfahrung mir Professor Snape gesammelt, um zu wissen, dass solche Blicke keine gute Begründung waren.

  
"Wo sind wir jetzt?", brach Hermine die Stille.

"Plymouth", sagte Stan knapp.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Bus und sie standen. Hermine sah verwirrt drein, aber Stan hechtete an ihr vorbei und sprang aus der Tür, seinen üblichen Spruch auf den Lippen. "Willkommen im Fahrenden –"

Der bärtige Zauberer wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand und gab ihm einige Sickel. "Nockturngasse", brummte er, dann ging er an Hermine vorbei nach hinten.

Stan winkte ihm nach. "Für zwei Sickel mehr kriegen Sie eine Tasse heiße Schokolade!" Der Zauberer beachtete ihn nicht. Stan seufzte.

Hermine sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Wer würde hier eine heiße Tasse Schokolade wollen?"

"Nich' die Tasse is' heiß. Un' im Winter läuft's eigentlich ganz gut." Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Willst du eine? Siehst aus, als könntest du was Warmes brauchen."

Hermine schnaubte. "Ganz sicher nicht."

"Hey, ich bin gut darin!"

Sie sah zweifelnd drein und drehte sich weg. Stan zog die Brauen zusammen. Wirklich, das Mädchen ging ihm mit ihrer Art auf den Senkel. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht den Hogwarts-Express nahm. Wollte bestimmt keiner mit ihr in einem Abteil sitzen.

"Wenn wir in Plymouth sind und vorher in Newcastle waren, warum haben wir nicht zwischendurch in London gehalten?", fragte Hermine dann.

"Ich sagte doch, geht alles nach der Reihe." Stan grinste. "Und du hast auch nicht gesagt, wo in London du hinwillst. London is' groß. Wir könnt'n dich zusamm'n mit Mr. Skoyles rauslass'n."

"Mr. Skoyles?", echote Hermine.

"Der Zauberer eben", meinte Stan. "Is' 'n bisschen grumpig, aber eigentlich 'n netter Kerl. Macht nie nich' Ärger, wenn er mitfährt."

"Aber er wollte zur Nockturngasse!"

Stan fragte sich, warum das Mädchen diese Sachen wiederholen musste. Hatte sie denn nicht zugehört? "Ja, un' is' das 'n Problem? Ich mein, ich weiß, da sin' 'n paar schräge Gestalten, aber ich sag ja, Mr. Skoyles is' 'n netter Kerl. Fährt oft mit'm Fahrenden Ritter, nich' so oft wie Madam Marsh, aber ich kenn' ihn."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich steige in der Winkelgasse aus, danke."

Nun, sie hatte gesagt, dass sie eine Gryffindor war. Stan vermutete, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, dass die Nockturngasse nicht ganz so schlecht war, wie alle sagten. Gab durchaus auch nette Leute da. Schlechte auch, und Stan erinnerte sich daran, dass Professor Snape auch dort ausgestiegen war, aber das war ja eigentlich nur ein Beweis dafür, dass die Gegend nicht so schlecht sein konnte. Wenn ein Hogwarts-Professor dort hinging, musste es ja irgendwie auch eine gute Seite haben, oder?

Er überlegte, ob er das sagen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Hermine war, egal, wie hochnäsig sie in ihren Worten war, eine zahlende Kundin. Und Stan, als gewissenhafter Schaffner, war dazu verpflichtet, ihr ihren Willen zu lassen, solange er nicht mit den Bestimmungen im Gegensatz stand. Stan nickte also nur, und ging zu Ernie, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie auch bei der Winkelgasse halten sollten.

KNALL.

Stan wankte, aber er blieb auf den Beinen. "Ernie", sagte er.

Ernie grunzte zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. Stan fragte nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit dieses Mal auf sich zog, da sie, wie sonst auch, kreuz und quer schlingerten. Ein Briefkasten sprang ihnen aus dem Weg.

"Das Mädchen will in'er Winkelgasse raus", meinte er.

"Aha." Ernie sah weiter auf die Straße, oder besser, auf den Weg vor sich. "Ich lass' sie vor Mr. Skoyles raus."

Stan nahm das zur Kenntnis und kehrte zu Hermine zurück. Bestimmt wäre sie nicht erfreut, wenn er ihr mitteilte, dass sie in der Reihenfolge weiter nach hinten gerückt war. Ein Grund mehr, es ihr einfach nicht zu sagen.

"Hab's Ernie gesagt", verkündete er ihr stattdessen. "Sin' bald da."

Er ging an ihr vorbei, um auch mal nach den anderen Fahrgästen zu sehen, immerhin, er war der Schaffner und musste schauen, ob es ihnen einigermaßen gut ging. Er hatte zwar noch keine Geräusche gehört, die besorgniserregend wären, aber es war sicherlich besser, einmal eine kleine Runde zu drehen. Er stieg die schmale Holztreppe nach oben, als der Bus einen weiteren Sprung machte.

KNALL.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er die Fahrgäste, die durcheinander gepurzelt waren. "Möchte jemand vielleicht eine heiße Schokolade...?"

Die Antwort war einstimmig _nein_. Einige sahen sogar so aus, als würden sie den Gedanken an heiße Schokolade nicht ertragen. Stan zuckte die Schultern. Die Leute wussten ihn einfach nicht zu schätzen – bei dem Wetter wäre es doch gerade richtig, was schön Warmes zu trinken. Aber wer nicht wollte, hatte wohl schon. Stan machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

"Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte Hermine ihn, sobald er in Hörweite war. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass es schneller geht."

Stan zuckte die Schultern. "'is schnell genug, glaub mir."

Hermine sah ihn nur an, bevor sie augenrollend aus dem Fenster sah. Stan fragte sich, wie es wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht von oben herab behandeln würde. Jedes Wort, dass er sagte, schien für sie eine Bestätigung zu sein, dass er ein Trottel war. Dabei war sie eine Schülerin, und er war bereits erwachsen. War das alles nur, weil er gesagt hatte, dass er die Schule geschmissen hatte? Dann war sie wirklich eine verdammte Streberin.

Er konnte sich noch verdammt gut an Professor Snape erinnern, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass man fürs Leben und nicht für die Schule lernte. Wenngleich Professor Snape das vermutlich mehr im Bezug darauf gemeint hatte, dass Stan überhaupt nicht lernte – Professor Snapes Ansicht nach – so war da doch etwas Wahrheit dran. Stan mochte Professor Snape nicht, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass der Mann in allem Unrecht hatte. Außerdem hatte Stan sehen dürfen, wie er seine gerechte Strafe erhielt. Davon würde er noch seinen Enkeln erzählen können.

Das hob seine Laune ungemein.

Hermine sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Was ist es dieses Mal?", fragte sie spitz. "Noch so ein nostalgischer Augenblick auf Kosten anderer?"

"Genau", grinste Stan.

Hermine schnaubte und wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu. "Das ist kindisch."

"Sag ma', biste immer so 'ne Spaßbremse?" Stan musterte sie. "Ich mein', is' ja nich' so als würd' ich mich über dich lustig mach'n. Un' du musst doch zugeb'n, dass's lustig is', wenn man sich den 'fessor Snape beim Kotz'n vorstellt. Ich mein', der is' ja nich' so'n netter Bursche, un' er is' ständig so zugeknöpft."

"Nein, das ist widerlich." Hermine funkelte ihn an. "Professor Snape mag nicht der netteste Mensch sein, aber es ist einfach nicht richtig, sich so über ihn lustig zu machen. Das ist noch mehr als kindisch. Das ist unterste Schublade."

Stan zog die Brauen zusammen. "Is' nich' so, als hätt' er's nich' ma' verdient, weißte? Biste nich' 'ne Gryffindor? Solltest mit am besten wiss'n, wie er so is'."

Sie wurde rot bei den Worten. Stan grinste. Offensichtlich wusste sie _genau_ , was Professor Snape für ein Typ war. Wissen tat er genug, zumindest über sein Fach, aber mit Menschen umgehen konnte er absolut gar nicht. Leider hielt dieser kurze Moment der Übereinstimmung nicht besonders lange.

"Er hat sicherlich seine Gründe", behauptete Hermine, und Stan hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie mehr über Professor Snape wusste als er. "Und selbst wenn dem nicht so ist, dann ist der trotzdem ein Lehrer und verdient Respekt. Man muss einfach darüber stehen."

Worin sie offenbar Meisterin war. Stand dachte darüber nach, was Hermine über Professor Snape wissen könnte, was sie ihm nicht sagte. Gab eigentlich nicht viel, was sie zu solchen Bemerkungen verleiten würde. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man davon ausging, dass sie noch lebte. Stan zog die Stirn kraus, während er sich das Hirn nach einer Antwort zermarterte. Entweder sie war eine Schleimerin, die sich bei den Lehrern irgendwie einschleimte und dementsprechend zu ihrer Verteidigung eilte, oder aber sie stand Professor Snape näher als andere Schüler.

Der letzte Gedanke war so abstoßend, und außerdem wirkte Hermine so gar nicht danach, dass Stan von ersterem ausging. Besser, er dachte nicht von Professor Snape in der Art, weil ihm das Albträume bereiten könnte. Kein Schüler, nicht einmal ein ehemaliger, sollte von seinen Lehrern in der Form denken müssen. Er schüttelte sich.

"Nächster Stopp, Winkelgasse", verkündete Ernie vom Fahrersitz und riss Stan aus seinen unliebsamen Gedanken.

"Endlich", seufzte Hermine.

KNALL.

Der Bus kam zum Stehen und Stan griff nach Hermines Koffer, um ihn nach draußen zu tragen. Hermine folgte ihm. Draußen wurde sie von einem schäbig aussehenden Mann erwartet, der den Koffer von Stan engegennahm.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Mann Hermine.

Stan fragte sich, ob das ihr Vater war. Irgendwie wirkten die beiden nicht danach, aber wer sollte das sonst sein? Er sah nicht nach einer Person aus, der man seinen Koffer überließ. Stan schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging ihn nichts an, und sie mussten auch weiter, Mr. Skoyles abliefern. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um, die leise mit dem Mann redete. Er grinste – Zeit, sich einen kleinen Scherz mit ihr zu erlauben. Vielleicht half es ja ihre Hochnäsigkeit ein bisschen zu bekämpfen.

"Ey, 'ermine!", rief er. "Vergiss nich' unser Date nächsten Samstag!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Das ist ja wohl –!", begann sie, aber Stan winkte ihr nur zu und sprang in den Bus, die Türen zuschlagend.

Stan lachte, als der Fahrende Ritter mit einem _KNALL_ davonfuhr.

* * *

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
